Mercenaries in Barkingburg
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Sweetie hires a group of genetically enhanced mercenary dog to deal with the PAW Patrol once and for all, unaware that this group shares a connection with one of its members. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

The white terrier wrinkled her nose as she stepped paw into the seediest part of Barkingburg. If anyone had recognized her, she would probably die of embarrassment. She was a royal pup, she didn't belong here but... Desperate times call for desperate measures. She tugged her cloak, one of an ugly brown color to make any onlookers think she was a common pup, tighter around her form as she made her way to a seedy looking bar for dogs. Pushing her way inside, she found her way to a nearby table. She gave an order for water and sat back, hoping to god no pup would realize the white terrier in the cloak was the Princess of Barkingburg's pet.

"You the one who called?" The terrier lurched forward, briefly choking on her water as she turned to the speaker. The speaker was a female dog, with about seven other dogs sitting around, wearing masks.

"A-ah! The K-9 Squad I presume? The group of genetically enhanced canine mercenaries?" The dog leered at the terrier.

"Princess Sweetie I presume? Private pet of Princess Belle of Barkingburg?" Sweetie recoiled in horror as the masked dog chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I have no interest in telling anyone. So whad'ya call us her for anyway?" Sweetie composed herself.

"Y-yes well, I heard that you were the best of the best." The dog nodded. "I had also heard there were nine of you."

"Not for a long time kid."

"Yes well... I need some pests... 'Taken care of'."

"How many?"

"Nine. Eight dogs, one human. They're a group called the PAW Patrol." The dog huffed.

"Never heard of 'em."

"They're best known around Barkingburg, Foggy Bottom, and Adventure Bay." The dog nodded in response. "They'll be attending the Princess' Birthday Party at Barkingburg Castle this friday. I'll give you eight grand for this." The dog sputtered, before getting in Sweetie's face as the terrier recoiled in fear.

"Eight grand!? For nine targets!? You gotta be kidding kid. That's gonna cost at least fifty grand!"

"I-I don't want to spend to much or else my owner will find out!" The dog pulled back sneering.

"You gotta picture of this PAW Patrol?" Sweetie held up a picture that the dog took. It showed the PAW Patrol posing with the Princess around the royal throne. "Don't look interesting, sorry cupcake, you're outta luck..." She trailed off as she laid her eyes on one specific pup in the picture. "We'll do it for ten grand, no less."

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Chase can you help me?" A small cockapoo asked. "There's a zipper on the back that I can't reach, and Ryder's helping Rubble out."

"Sure thing Skye." The german shepherd responded, grabbing the zipper in his teeth and pulling it up, trying not to freak out about how beautiful Skye looked in the dress.

"Thanks." The pup smiled sweetly as she went to work on the bow that went with the dress. "I'm excited for tonight, you?"

"Of course." Chase grinned. "Not everyone gets invited to a princess' birthday party." Skye just snickered, then paused.

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Everest in a dress." Chase took a moment to process that as the mental image formed in his mind, and he snorted with laughter at the thought of the rough and tumble snow loving pup in a dress.

"Pups!" They heard Ryder's call and made their way outside, where the rest of the main team were already dolled up in suites. They would pick up Everest, Jake, Tracker, and Carlos on the way to Barkingburg.

"What kind of food do you think they'll have?" Rubble asked as they all climbed into the Air Patroller.

"Considewing it's the Pwincess, only the best!" Zuma replied.

"I just hope Sweetie doesn't cause trouble again." Rocky mused.

"Come on guys, even if Sweetie does try something, how much damage can she actually do?" Marshall exclaimed. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, none of them aware of how this night would turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

"And we are heeeeeerreeee~" Skye sang as they finally landed just outside of Barkingburg Castle, the cockapoo doing a surprisingly easy flip for a dog in a dress.

"Settle down Skye." Ryder chuckled as he stepped out of the Air Patroller. The Princess rushed up to them, chipper as ever and holding Sweetie in her arms while wearing a sparkling purple dress.

"PAW Patrol! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Glad we could be here Princess. We would have been here sooner, but Chase and Skye wouldn't stop laughing over the sight of Everest in a dress."

"I still think it's itchy!" Everest whined as she stepped out in a simple light blue dress. The effect however was messed up by the fact that she refused to take her hat off. Marshall however couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

"Come in come in!" The Princess chimed as she led the PAW Patrol into the castle. The Princess led the group to a ballroom where the party was being held. Most of the other guests had arrived at this point, mainly high society people. Skye started doing flips near the back as Chase walked up to her.

"Wow Skye, you're really excited huh?"

"Yep! This is the first birthday party I've been to that wasn't for someone in the PAW Patrol!" Chase blinked.

"Really? Didn't you have any siblings or anything? Before you came to the PAW Patrol?"

"Well yeah but... I don't really want to talk about my life before the PAW Patrol."

"How come?"

"Because... I did some things I'm not proud of."

*THWUNK*

Gasps filled the room as Skye felt the bow on her head fly off. Turning to see said bow embedded in the wall by a sharp knife. Skye slowly turned, her heart racing as a group of masked dogs appeared from the crowd, the lead dog stalking up to the cockapoo until they were face to face, the masked dog leaning to speak directly into Skye's ear.

"Go on then Skye, tell him what you did before the PAW Patrol." Her voice had a small slight robotic tone to it, hinting at a voice modifier. Suddenly, she grabbed Skye and slammed her into the floor. "Tell him how we lost our ninth member because of you!"

"Let her go!" Chase snapped as he rushed at the masked dog. She let go of Skye and slammed her paws into Chase with enough force to send him flying across the room, where he skid painfully to a halt.

"Hmm... I don't like heroes." The masked dog hissed.

"Who are you!?" The Princess demanded. "I did NOT invite you lot!"

"No, you didn't." The masked dog turned, the one eye that wasn't covered by the mask giving an icy glare that made the Princess recoil. "But your precious puppy was glad to extend an invitation. I suggest you step away before we're forced to hurt you."

"Wh-who are you!?"

"We are the K-9 Squad. We were genetically enhanced to become the ultimate mercenaries. As for me... You may call me Kayla." She turned back to Skye, only to receive a pie to the face, covering the lone eye lens on her mask. Skye turned and bolted toward the door and into the halls.

"...Go after her." Kayla ordered, and all but two of the mercenaries took off after Skye. "You two, make sure nobody leaves this room." She wiped some pie off of her mask, lifting it up slightly to tast it, which only cause her temper to flare. "I HATE coconut!"

Nearby, Chase shakily pushed himself to feet, determined to find Skye and find out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase winced, his chest hurting as he slowly made his way towards Marshall.

"Marshall!" The german shepherd hissed. "Can you distract those mercenaries?"

"Huh? Why?" The dally questioned.

"I need to get out of here and find Skye! Please Marshall!"

"Chase, you're hurt! What if-"

"As my best friend, please!" Marshall sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk Chase out of this.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just be yourself." Was all Chase said.

"How's that supposed to- WOOOAAAHH!" Marshall cried as he slipped on a random ice cube, sliding across the floor and slamming into the desert table, causing a cake to flying into the air and land on one of the mercenaries. The mercenary's partner stared for a moment, then broke out laughing.

"Yo! That was tight! Do it again!" He called over to Marshall. His partner growled and tackled him, both violently tearing at eachother while Chase managed to slip out the door. After a few minutes, Kayla walked in, grabbing both of the fighting mercenaries by the scruffs of their necks and slamming their faces together so hard that their masks cracked.

"Get back to work." The female hissed.

* * *

Chase wheezed as he leaned on a statue, the pain in his chest starting to get to him. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of paws hitting the floor, quickly moving behind the statue as Sweetie stormed into view.

"Where are you!?"

"Do not raise your voice at me." Kayla said as she appeared behind Sweetie, the terrier starting in surprise.

"W-wha? I paid you to help me! This is not what I had in mind! Do what I paid for or you can forget the money."

"I non sincerely apologize." Kayla hissed. "But this is not about money this time. The cockapoo is our highest priority."

"Why!? What's so special about Skye!?"

"You wondered about the absence of our ninth member." Kayla spoke, staring out the window. "She was known only as the Phantom. The ultimate mercenary. A pup who even I could not hold a candle to. The Phantom was not born naturally. She was created in a lab, made using a mix of different DNA strands. Trained to become the ultimate killer. We lost the Phantom because Skye killed her." Chase gasped, then quickly covered his mouth. Kayla's ears twitched.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Sweetie demanded as Kayla apparently did something.

"Shut it and walk." The female hissed as she shoved Sweetie down the hall. When they were gone, Chase stepped out from his hiding place.

His foot touched something.

He looked down, and his eyes widened as he saw an active bomb on the floor. He took off toward the door at the far end just as the bomb detonated, the shockwave flinging him into the door painfully. He reached a paw up and opened the door, stumbling through and collapsing on the floor.

"There goes the rest of my ribs." Chase whined as the pain in his chest intensified.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase whined in pain as he moved down the hall. He was pretty sure all of his ribs were broken. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against the wall.

A paw grabbed his tail.

Chase was yanked back and thrown painfully to the floor. One of the mercenaries stared down at him, her eyeys shining through her mask.

"Aw, looky! A police dog I presume?"

"You assume I'm a police dog cause I'm a german shepherd?" Chase hissed through his teeth.

"Pretty much." She replied, before bringing her paw down hard onto Chase's chest. The police pup screamed in pain. "Aww, did that hurt?" She slowly pulled out a tomahawk. "Then this is gonna be agony." She lifted the weapon, and Chase closed his eyes.

*THUNK*

The weight of the mercenary flew off of him. Chase slowly opened his eyes. The mercenary was slumped against the wall, a knife, looking like it was taken from the castle kitchen, was plunged through her mask and hilted in her skull. To have thrown a knife and hilted it in someone's skull like that would have required it to be thrown with a lot of force, and for it to have gone through what looked to be a metal mask... Chase stood up, surprised, and turned to where the knife must have come from. Standing in the doorway was Skye.

"Skye?" Chase asked worridly. The cockapoo took a step back. "S-Skye, how did you-" She turned and ran. "Wait!" Chase took off after her.

* * *

Kayla stared at a painting of Sweetie and the Princess. After a few moments, she held up a paw, which had a glove like device on it. Several blades popped out where her claws were, and she slashed the painting.

"Honestly!" Sweetie complained.

"I despise paintings."

"Is there anything you don't hate!?"

"Myself and the Phantom." Sweetie huffed at the response. The door flew open and two of the mercenaries dragged Rocky in, throwing him onto the floor.

"This one won't shut his mouth!" Kayla silently walked up, leaning down to Rocky.

"Is that so?"

"You're not getting away with this!" The eco pup groaned.

"I believe we already have." Another mercenary burst into the room.

"Sarah's dead!" Kayla straightened up. "A knife straight through her mask and hilted in the skull!"

"Skye's doing." Kayla answered. "She pretends to act as a rescue pup, but underneath she's just another cold blooded killer." She made to leave.

"You're wrong!" Kayla froze, turning to face Rocky, who was glaring at her.

"What?" Even with the voice modifier, one could easily sense the anger in Kayla's voice.

"Skye is a good pup! One of the nicest pups I've ever met! Course you would know nothing about being nice!" Kayla slowly walked up to Rocky, her one showing eye glaring icily. Without warning, she unsheathed her claw blades and plunged them into Rocky's stomach. The eco pup froze in shock as the reality of what just happened set in.

"Never talk back to me!" Kayla hissed. She hurled Rocky across the room. A pool of blood began to form around him as he trembled on the floor. "Leave him." She told the mercenaries. "Let him suffer while he bleeds out." She motioned the mercenaries and a shocked Sweetie out of the room, while rocky held his paws over the wounds in his stomach, trembling in a pool of his own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Skye! Wait up!" Chase panted. That girl was REALLY fast. While chase was already panting for breath, Skye hadn't even broken a sweat. Then again, she was always doing flips so it wasn't that far fetched. The cockapoo rounded a corner, and slipped, falling into a red puddle and staining her fur. Chase skidded to a halt at the edge of the puddle. Skye pushed herself up, looking down at the puddle in surprise.

"Blood?" She turned to look at the door the blood was pooling from. She stumbled up, pushing the door open and looking inside. Her eyes widened. "Rocky..." Chase felt his heart stop as he heard that name. He quickly followed Skye inside, slipping a little in the blood as he did so. The eco pup lay in a pool of his own blood. Skye was craddling him as she started to cry. "Chase... Chase help him!" For once, Chase did hear Skye's words, standing there in shock as his friend bled out on the floor. Rocky reached a shaking paw up towards Skye's face, wiping her tears.

"Don't cry... It's okay..." Rocky let out a shaky breath, and his eyes glazed over. Skye let out a shaky sob. Chase gently pulled her into a hug, which she returned as she sobbed into his fur.

* * *

Kayla shoved the door open, walking into the ballroom where the others were held. She stopped in front of Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol.

"You call yourselves a rescue team but I see no rescuing here. Only a pathetic group of mutts." she seemed to be in thought. "The one in green, what was his name? Rocky? I'll assume he'll have bled out by this point."

"You're lying!" Marshall growled, causing Kayla to look at him.

"...I know you." She said after a period of silence. She stepped toward the fire pup. "You're one of Pongo and Perdita's runts." She cocked her head. "How is Pongo anyway? Would you like me to dig down six feet and ask him." With a howl of rage, Marshall threw himself at Kayla, only for her to grab his paw and hurl him into a mirror. The mirror shattered at the impact and Marshall hit the floor, whimpering in pain.

"Anyone else?" There was silence. "Thought so."

* * *

"This is my fault." Skye whimpered. "This whole night is my fault."

"Don't say that."

"It is!" Skye insisted. "Rocky's dead because of me! If I had never been created none of this would be happening. You would all be okay..."

"Skye, don't be too hard on yourself... Wait, why did you say created?"

"Huh?"

"You said, quote, 'if I had never been created'." Skye's eyes widened.

"I-it's nothing!"

"Skye-"

"I said it's nothing!" She said, backing up.

"Is this about the Phantom?" Skye froze.

"... What do you know about her?"

"Kayla said you killed her." Skye was silent for a moment, then abruptly rushed him in a hug. "W-wha-"

"She was speaking metaphorically Chase! The Phantom is still alive!"

"How do you know?" Skye pulled away, giving him a pained look. Finally, she croaked something out.

"Because I'm the Phantom."


	6. Chapter 6

"...Beg pardon?"

"I'm, or I was, the Phantom!" Skye repeated.

"Skye, that's not funny. This is a serious situation."

"It's not a joke!"

"I wanna believe you, but you're gonna have to show me proof." Suddenly, Skye threw her paw out. Chase blinked, then turned his head to see Skye having grabbed a crossbow bolt.

"Is that proof enough for you?" There was a thud as one of the mercenaries landed near them, a small crossbow attached to his paw.

"Always messing up my shots." He sneered. He quickly loaded another bolt, aiming at the two pups.

"Hello Kyle. Still the runt of the team?" Skye questioned.

"Fuck you!" Kyle snapped, firing another bolt that Skye just as easily caught. He quickly loaded another bolt.

"Skye, what are you doing!?" Chase questioned, only to be shushed by the cockapoo.

"Come on Kyle, don't deny it. You were always Kayla's least favorite. Always screwing up missions, never bringing enough bolts-" She caught another bolt as it was fired. "And I think you were perving on some other members."

"You broke my paw!" Kyle snapped, firing another bolt which was caught. "You smacked my butt. And, like I said, you never bring enough bolts." Kyle reached for a bolt, only to realize that his satchel was empty.

"...Crap..." Skye rushed at him, slamming her paw into the side of his mask and knocking him down. She held the crossbow bolts up, slamming them down into his stomach as Chase watched in shock. Skye stood up, giving Chase a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that." Chase blinked, having never seen Skye act so violently. "Let's go, I'll explain."

"Oh yeah, run like the coward you are." Kyle hissed. Skye's eyes flickered, and chase briefly saw black electricity surround a statue above Kyle, which promptly tipped and crushed the masked dog, blood pooling from under the statue. Skye tugged on Chase's tail to get the sheperd moving.

* * *

Sweetie yelped as Kayla slammed her into the ground, her claw blades held to the terrier's jugular.

"You've been more of an annoyance to me than anything tonight." Kayla hissed.

"I-I'm the one who brought you here! I'm the one who brought your attention to Skye being here!"

"And I'm the one that's going to kill you." Kayla said as she raised her blades.

"W-wait! Her friends!" Kayla froze.

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Her friends! The PAW Patrol! She really cares about them! You can use them to get to her!"

"...Finally you have some use." Kayla threw Sweetie to the ground. She turned to a Mercenary. "Bring those PAW Patrol fools to me."

"W-what about me?" Sweetie whined.

"I highly doubt the Princess will be very forgiving of the stunt you pulled tonight. You would be better off running."

* * *

"I was made... To be the perfect killer." Skye began as she stared into the flames of a fire place. "I was created from the DNA of various animals. The most prominent of which was canine DNA. From the moment before I fist woke up, a mask was locked to my face, me being unable to take it off. It was the way to show that I was made to be a monster. Kayla taught me what she knew, the rest came naturally, but... One day, a mission caused me to question what I was doing. Eventually, I decided to leave. I was confused. I knew little about the outside world besides when I had gone on missions. Eventually, I stumbled on a place called Jasper Park, where I met a wolf named Lilly. She showed me a new side of life, and eventually helped me break my mask off. I saw my face for the first time... Eventually, I left."

"And..."

"And, after a few more days of wandering, a german shepherd from a fledgling rescue team nearly hit me with his vehicle." Chase's face turned red in embarrassment.

"W-wait Skye, there's some things I want to know."

"Ask away."

"How did you make that statue fall like that?" Skye sighed.

"Remember when we went to Puplantis?"

"Yeah?"

"Not all of the pearls made there are good." She held out a picture of a pearl that was surrounded by black electricity. "The Shadow Pearl. Kayla stole it from Puplantis and it was used in my creation. It's power is near limitless."

"Sounds like something from a fantasy world." Skye only nodded. "So then, what was that event tgat made you start questioning being a mercenary?"

"...I killed Marshall's dad..."


End file.
